


Curled Into You (For The First Time)

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>Literally guessing at what may have started it all for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curled Into You (For The First Time)

Katie moves closer the second that John has settled, curling a leg over his thigh, laying claim to him. Her hand came to rest on his shirt, bunching into it slightly. She has been wanting and needing this for a long time and, if she's honest, the chance to sleep here, with John, her John, pressed close against her, she can't help but be happy about it. John has been her shelter through every storm and, if she's honest, she needs this, she needs him, more than anything else. Sleep comes slowly for her, John seems settled and has slept easily, her own breathing begins to settle into the same rhythm as his, then, slowly, her eyes slide closed, her body relaxing just enough that she does, finally, fall asleep. Her hand remains on his shirt, her leg remains flung over his and yet it's less claiming now, more seeking comfort than anything else. She will wake, eventually, next morning, content and calm and happy. She is glad that she has slept here, like this, with John, and yet, she wonders how lucky she will be when he finally wakes up. His body, where it presses against hers, is warm and comforting and she finally falls back into sleep, waking only when his hand brushes though her hair, his lips brushing her hairline, easing her wakefulness and settling her into a state of calm that is rare, rarer still since her memories have become haunted, but here, with him, with John, her John, she is happy. Always happy. He is her safety and he always will be. She doesn't try to pretend she doesn't love him, she can't ever pretend she doesn't love him. Even now, even when she is terrified by the sheer strength of it all, she cannot deny it. She needs him, she wants him and she loves him. It may not be what she has planned, but it is enough.


End file.
